Harry Potter e a mentira da verdade
by Lygia
Summary: Título sem nexo. O que será que acontece quando todos em Hogwarts descobrem o que está por trás de Harry Potter? O sumário e o título não são muito convidativos... mas leia a fic e mande reviews, se puder XD.


**Capítulo 1 – O mistério por trás de Harry Potter. **

E eles viveram felizes para sempre. E eu comecei a história ao contrário. Agora já era. O que está feito... Pode ser apagado. Isso se você estiver escrevendo uma fan fic no computador. Mas eu estou com preguiça de apagar. Continuando a história... Eu mal comecei! Eu estou enrolando demais, se você está pensando em fechar a janela b **não feche** /b . Leia pelo menos o 1º capítulo.

Tudo bem, quem viveu feliz para sempre? Hogwarts inteira, obviamente. E esse é o final da história. Provavelmente você quer saber o começo, né? O meio, o fato central, etc? Ah, ok, é que eu estou um pouco enrolada, mas...

Harry Potter era um garoto i _aparentemente_ /i normal. É o que dizem todos os livros. Rony Weasley era o melhor amigo deste e era um ser humilde, que vivia na Toca com a família Weasley. Hermione Granger era trouxa, ou sangue-ruim se você preferir desse jeito. Ela era inteligente e mandona, Rony Weasley que o diga. Juntos, formavam o trio perfeito, pelo menos era o que se esperava.

Um deles era defeituoso. Tinha um distúrbio no cérebro. Harry Potter era o tal. O tal de Hogwarts, e o tal do hospital. Se ele tinha um defeito no cérebro, era de se esperar que ele freqüentasse um hospital, oras bolas. Freqüentava o hospital "Santa SdC". Um hospital trouxa, e ninguém sabia do distúrbio de Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu. Simplesmente porque ele não tinha sintomas aparentes. Um sintoma ele tinha, e esse é certo. Dumbledore dizia que era coisa do Voldemort. Todos ficavam assustados, mas só Harry sabia que era culpa de seu maldito distúrbio. Bom, até que um dia, todos acabam descobrindo. Porque mentira... Tem pernas longas. Essa mentira durou muito tempo, portanto tem pernas longas. Deixe-me ser idiota só para escrever essa fan fic, por favor. Eis o dia do descobrimento do distúrbio:

- Harry! Você está bem? Teve mais um daqueles sonhos com Você-Sabe-Quem?

- Que? Rony? Ah, oi. Foi, foi sim. Dessa vez eu sonhei que eu era um coelho.

- Hum... Interessante.

- E eu era muito saltitante, e adorava o cheiro das flores. Rony, você acha que o Voldemort está ficando inofensivo ou eu que estou ficando meio gay? – Harry disse o nome de Voldemort tentando disfarçar que o que provocara o sonho fora o seu distúrbio. Mas dessa vez Rony nem reclamou de Harry ter chamado Voldemort pelo nome. E nem prestou atenção no amigo. Desde do começo do sexto ano, os alunos e professores começaram a para de prestar atenção em Harry Potter. Ele realmente "enchia o saco".

- Hum... Interessante.

- Rony? Você me ouviu? Eu perguntei se você acha que o Voldemort está ficando inofensivo.

- Hum... Interessante. – era só que falavam para ele. Ninguém agüentava mais aquilo. Todo dia ele tinha um maldito sonho idiota com Voldemort e berrava a noite inteira. Ninguém mais conseguia dormir na Grifinória.

- Ah, esquece, Rony. Vamos descer para tomar café.

- Hum... Interessante.

- Rony? Você está de brincadeira comigo? Bom, você e todos os outros estudantes e professores de Hogwarts estão de brincadeira comigo? As pessoas só sabem falar "Hum... Interessante."

- Hum... Interessante. – Rony não estava nem ai. Ficava pensando em outras coisas e só falava isso em intervalos de tempo.

- Se você não quiser vir comigo, eu chamo a Hermione. – ninguém falou nada. Até que:

- Hum... Interessante. – e Harry desceu para o salão comunal da Grifinória a procura de sua amiga. Encontrou-a num canto dando bronca em alguns garotos do primeiro ano.

- Hermione. O Rony pirou? Ele só sabe falar "Hum... Interessante".Se bem que... Você também só vem falando isso desde do começo do ano. – disse Harry pensativo tentando se lembrar das vezes em que eles falavam alguma coisa além de "Hum... Interessante.".

- Entenderam bem? Nada de correr no corredor. Ou eu terei que tirar pontos da nossa própria casa. Antes que outra casa faça isso. E não queiram que o Malfoy tire. Ele ia infernizar vocês pelo resto da vida. Sempre culpando vocês por terem corrido no corredor. Entender...

- Hermione! – falou Rony descendo as escadas. – Vamos tomar café juntos? – disse ignorando Harry completamente. – Ah... Harry, você pode vir se quiser também.

- Tudo bem, eu estava com fome. Vocês podem me dizer porque vocês não têm mais nenhuma conversa civilizada comigo?

- Hum... Interessante. – disseram os dois em uníssono.

- Vamos tomar café logo. – disse Harry saindo do salão.

- Hum... Interessante. – disseram os dois novamente, indo atrás de Harry.

Estava muito difícil de entender tudo aquilo, ainda mais para quem tem um pequeno distúrbio no cérebro. Porque seus amigos o tratavam assim? Saberiam eles do distúrbio? Por causa disso achavam que ele não poderia ser tratado normalmente? Ou só não agüentavam mais? Era o que Harry se perguntava todo dia. Perguntava-se tanto, que chorava sozinho, em seu travesseiro. E quando alguém perguntava o motivo do choro, ele dizia que era por causa dessa brincadeira de mau gosto. Novamente respondiam "Hum... Interessante". O pobre Harry Potterzinho, não chore. Só existiam duas pessoas em toda Hogwarts que ligavam para o pobre Harry Potter. Colin Creevey e CHOrona Chang. As vezes Harry ia chorar junto com CHOrona Chang. Inundavam a Sala Precisa em 4 minutos. Eles até poderiam entrar para o livro dos recordes. Ok, isso ficou realmente idiota. Como eu ia dizendo Harry ia se consolar com CHOrona Chang. E foi o que ele fez após o café.

- CHOrona. Ninguém gosta mais de mim. Nem meus amigos. O que eu faço?

- Senta e chora. – e começou a chorar. E passaram a tarde inteira assim, chorando sozinhos.

- CHOrona. Acho que precisamos ir. – disse Harry limpando algumas lágrimas. – e eu me lembrei uma coisa que ajuda na depressão. Vai ser o fim de nossas lágrimas. Nós vamos melhorar. Ainda há esperança CHOrona. Nós temos que resistir e viver. Precisamos viver por aquilo que vale a pena viver. Vamos comprar chocolates.

- Chocolates? – e CHOrona começou a chorar mais ainda. – Eu... eu... eu... meu avó morreu engasgado com um chocolate. Bu�!

- Merlin! Isso é tão triste. Vou chorar. Bu�! – e continuaram chorando até a hora do almoço. Nem Merlin agüentava mais. Pobre Merlin. Nem a Sra. Weasley podia agüentar!

- Harryzinho, acho que precisamos ir almoçar. – disse CHOrona se levantando.

- Também acho. Mais tarde nos encontramos na AD.

- É. Quem está na AD mesmo?

- Eu, você e o Colin. – Acho que todos que leram o quinto livro sabem o que quer dizer AD. Pois bem. A Armada de Dumbledore sucumbiu (Merlin, ou Gandalf? Bom... esse parêntese é só pra dizer que isso ta parecendo Senhor dos Anéis.), e virou Anônimos Depressivos. Com somente três integrantes. Dois deles eram os únicos que ouviam o Potter, e o outro era o próprio Harry Potter. Mal sabiam eles que não haveria uma reunião da AD naquele dia. Harry e CHOrona foram para o salão principal, para almoçar.

- Harry! Foto! – berrou Colin do outro lado do salão.

- Colin! Amigão! Vai tirar foto de mim? Você vai mandar para o seu pai depois?

- Lógico! Essa foto é diferente, ela é de raio-x!

- Ótimo! – acho que Harry não havia entendido a palavra "raio-x". Colin estava com uma nova máquina que tirava fotos de raio-x. Isso podia dar muita confusão.

- Faz pose!

- Xis! – E Colin tirou a foto. E agora? Ele ia descobrir sobre o distúrbio de Harry Potter. Para falar a verdade, todo mundo já havia visto o distúrbio externo de Harry. Era a sua cicatriz. Ninguém sabe realmente qual o motivo da cicatriz, mas dizem que é por que ele se safou de um feitiço maligno. Só Harry sabe que tudo aconteceu num acidente de carro e que isso afetou seu cérebro também. Bom... os Dursleys estavam certos afinal. Mas e o problema no cérebro? Quando ele fosse revelado, toda a farsa Harry Potter acabaria. E agora? Quem poderá nos defender?

- Eu! O Chapolin Colorado!

Não Chapolin, você é da outra história. Digo, você tem seu próprio programa na TV, por que você gostaria de aparecer numa fan fic que ninguém vai ler? Continuando com a história normal.

- Olha Harry, que coisinha mais cute! Uma foto sua de raio-x.

- Linda Colin! – nenhum dos dois perceberá o defeito no cérebro de Harry. Pois eu não sei se para você é assim, mas quando eu tiro raio-x, eu não consigo entender nada. Só o médico entende. E aconteceu a mesma coisa aqui, ninguém entendeu nada. Harry tirou muitas outras fotos, e Colin, como sempre, mandou as fotos para o seu pai, que era leiteiro. Na carta dizia:

"Querido papai,

Isso na foto, é o cérebro do Harry Potter tirado com a minha máquina de raio-x. Não parece uma cérebro brilhante? Pois é, papai, é com o dono desse cérebro brilhante que eu quero me casar. Ele ainda não sabe. Eu já comprei os anéis, e quando tiver certeza de que ele me ama, o pedirei em casamento. O que acha, papai? Você não se importa de ter um filho gay não é mesmo?

Com todo amor,

Colin"

Sim, Colin amava Harry. Ele achava que existia somente um problema, que o separava de Harry. A CHOrona Chang. Que estava sempre chorando com Harry pelos cantos. E tinha mais um problema do qual Colin não sabia, CHOrona Chang também amava Harry Potter. Como será que eles resolverão esse problema? Não sei, deixa eu continuar com o negócio do Colin. Meia hora depois, Colin recebeu uma resposta de seu pai.

"Colin,

Eu aprovo o seu casamento com Harry Potter e dou toda a força. Mas tem um problema Colin. Assim que eu recebi a foto de raio-x que você me mandou, eu levei ela à um médico, para ele examinar e me dizer se acha que você deve casar-se com Harry. E o diagnóstico não foi muito bom. O médico disse que um cérebro em forma de coração não quer dizer que ele é uma pessoa boa, e também não quer dizer que ele é cute. Um cérebro em forma de coração quer dizer que ele tem um defeito muito grande no cérebro. E isso não é bom meu filho. Portanto, eu não vou deixar que você se case com esse infeliz. Não quero que você se prejudique.

Atenciosamente,

Seu pai.

P.S.- E não me mande outro raio-x (eu sei como você é persistente), eu não quero voltar naquele médico de novo. Ele não gosta de leite!"

É, parece que finalmente desvendaram o mistério por trás de Harry Potter.

- Meu Merlin! Harry tem um problema no cérebro. Preciso avisar as outras pessoas, antes que ele as prejudique. – disse Colin indo para o salão comunal da Grifinória.

- Colin! Não corra! Não se pode correr. – disse Hermione, como sempre.

- Desculpe Hermione, mas é que eu tenho uma coisa que talvez te interesse.

- O que? A mais nova versão de "Hogwarts – uma história?" – disse Hermione com os olhos começando a brilhar.

- Não, uma carta que meu pai me mandou. Desvendei o mistério de Harry Potter.

- Você perde tempo com ele? Eu perdia também, até que percebi que ele enche o saco.

- Leia a carta, Hermione. Olha isso. – Hermione pegou a carta desinteressada e começou a ler.

- Você quer se casar com o Harry?

- Bem, eu... Sim.

- O mundo bruxo está perdido.

- Continue a ler, por favor. – disse Colin vermelho. A expressão de Hermione ia se tornando cada vez mais séria. Até que ela terminou.

- Quer dizer que... O problema do Harry não tem nada a ver com Voldemort?

- É. Qual você acha que é o melhor meio de espalhar essa fofoca?

- Você pode fazer uma cópia dessa carta e por em todos os murais da escola. – disse Hermione com um sorrisinho na boca.

- Isso! Obrigado, Hermione.

- Espere! Empresta essa carta, quero mostr�-la ao Rony. Rony? Cadê você, Rony? Eu tenho certeza de que ele estava bem aqui.

- Hermione? O que aconteceu na sua cabeça para você estar andando com o Colin? – perguntou Rony confuso.

- Na minha cabeça não, na do Harry. – disse Hermione entregando a carta a Rony.

- Harry? Você ainda perde tempo com ele?

- Não, mas o Colin perdeu e acabou descobrindo uma coisa importante.

- O que? Que o Harry enche o saco?

- Leia a carta. – disse Hermione apontando a carta que Rony começou a ler logo depois.

- Você queria se casar com o Harry? Colin, realmente, você é mais maluco do que eu pensava – disse Rony rindo-se.

- Queria. Coitado, ele ia perder mais tempo ainda. – falou Hermione antes que Colin pudesse falar. – Continue a ler, Rony.

- Hum... forma de coração?

- Incrível, não? É tão fofo. – disse um Colin apaixonado.

- Erm... – fez Rony enjoado e continuou a ler.

- Leu? – perguntou Hermione.

- Isso quer dizer que... Que não existe aquela história de profecia, e que o que nos sofremos ano passado foi em vão?

- Isso mesmo. Mas agora o Colin já vai resolver o problema, e vai fazer várias cópias dessa carta e vai por em todos os murais de Hogwarts.

- Grande idéia.

- Eu vou me apressar então. Tenho muitas cópias para fazer. – disse Colin saindo do salão comunal. É, parece que Colin amava mesmo Harry. Amava tanto que até ia espalhar o seu segredo para todo o resto da escola. Agora Harry estava perdido. Todos ficariam sabendo de seu maior mistério. Ninguém mais confiaria nele, e não iam mais achar que Voldemort havia realmente retornado. Havia uma coisa que era verdade nessa história. O retorno de Voldemort. A profecia era mentira. Voldemort só faria uma lutinha imbecil do tipo Dragon Ball Z no 7º ano de Harry. Tudo já estava previsto, Harry iria morrer aos 17 anos, por causa do distúrbio, não porque Voldemort ia mat�-lo. Eles só encenariam essa luta. Nesse momento, Harry estava nos jardins, junto com CHOrona, fazendo um serviço para a escola: Chorar bastante para encher mais o lago, já que ele estava secando com a falta de chuvas. Depois de uma hora todos os murais da escola já tinham uma cópia da carta de Colin pregada. E o boato sobre o casamento de Harry e Colin correu pela escola como um turbilhão. Logo, todos estavam comentando.

- Nossa, o Potter ainda nem se casou e já está traindo o Colin gay com a CHOrona. – disse Malfoy enquanto passava pelo lago no qual os dois choravam.

- O que ele disse? – perguntou CHOrona. – Você vai se casar com Colin? Bu�! – pronto. O serviço já estava feito, eles já podiam voltar para suas casas e...

- Eu? Casar-me com o Colin. Que mentira! Eu não vou me casar com ele. A não ser que ele me peça em casamento.

- Bu�! Bu�!

- Não chore CHOrona, você pode ser minha amante.

- Sério mesmo?

- Lógico!

- Brigada. Bu�!

- Por que está chorando agora? Está triste?

- Não, estou chorando de emoção.

Todas as pessoas que viam a carta de Colin só prestavam atenção no começo da carta, ninguém se dava ao trabalho de ler até o final, portanto ninguém ficava sabendo o que ocorria na cabeça de Harry.

- As pessoas só sabem falar de nosso casamento, o seu plano não funcionou, Hermione. – falou Colin a Hermione.

- Eu sei Colin, mas eu tenho uma idéia que vai revolucionar. Eis a minha idéia brilhante: – nisso, a garota subiu em uma das poltronas e começou a falar. – Quero a atenção de todos, por favor. Quero perguntar se vocês leram até o final da carta que o pai de Colin Creevey mandou para ele. Quem não leu, leia agora, lá existem coisas muito mais reveladoras do que o casamento de Harry com Colin. – o salão inteiro se juntou em volta do mural de recados da Grifinória para ler a tal carta. Todos tinham a mesma expressão incrédula na cara. Estavam todos muito assustados.

- Coloca aqui uma foto do raio-x! Eu quero ver. – gritou um grifinorio em meio a tantos outros. E vários "Eu também" foram ouvidos no salão comunal.

- Esperem, esperem, eu já vou pegar o raio-x – disse Colin passando no meio da multidão de alunos para chegar ao dormitório masculino do quinto ano.

- Ai, ai. Agora todos vão ficar sabendo. – disse Hermione sentando-se na poltrona. – Minha idéia foi realmente brilhante, ninguém nunca teria idéia igual.

- Pronto, deixe-me pregar a foto no mural para que vocês vejam melhor. – e todos puderam ver, o raio-x da cabeça de Harry Potter. Parecia mais um bando de minhocas que, juntas, formavam um coração. Nem preciso dizer que a notícia se espalhou rapidamente por toda a escola. Em duas horas, a escola inteira estava brava com Harry Potter, que ainda chorava nos jardins com CHOrona.

Nota da Autora: Esse é o 1º capítulo da minha segunda fic de comédia. Já existiu uma antes dessa, que não era nem um pouco boa xD. Espero que vocês estejam gostando e mandem reviews! Queria agradecer primeira mente a minha beta, Mila Myla, que me também me deu algumas sugestões para deixar esse capítulo mais engraçado, (ela também tem fic aqui ;D, ta muito boa a fic dela. ), segundamente para a Pat (que por acaso também tem fic aqui, e que também ta muito boa.) que acho que foi a primeira pessoa que leu a minha fic primeiro, depois da Mila. Depois queria agradecer a Héllen, Marcela e Thalota, que me deram apoio moral para continuar escrevendo D. E também queria agradecer as minhas primas, que leram essa fic e gostaram xD. E também queria avisar que eu não odeio o Harry. A idéia dessa fan fic apareceu uma vez em que eu estava sem Internet. No próximo capítulo vai ter muito mais P...


End file.
